Walking on Sunshine
by Yasumi Mizuki
Summary: UNDER RE-EDITING/BRIEF HIATUS: Sequel to Standing in The Rain: Len and Miku get ready for the 2013 holidays with just a bit of complications ahead in their trail, but it won't stop them from enjoying the year with some friends, of course!


A/N: So, this is the official sequel to SiTR: Walking on Sunshine... Yes I made the titles opposite on purpose (I'm a dork, I know XD). Anyway, in this sequel I will have Len and Miku go through adventures of each American and possibly Japanese holiday of 2013. That means the updates for a new chapter may be a while due to the span between the holidays of this year.

I may add some extra chapter through out the series to pass the time, or just for fun (like in the mangas where they have an omake or extra chapter :9). So I hope you guys will like this fic and be prepared for the surprises, humor, and most importantly Len and Miku :D

Enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 1:  
New Years 2013

.

.

.

Not too long ago Christmas had passed by.

Len had made sure to get Miku something special that she would actually cry into his arms... Although she didn't quite act like how Len would hope, she still gave him a sweet kiss and thank you. They have been a couple ever since this July of two-thousand, twelve. Ever since their first date they have been going out on dates more frequently.

But of course Rin would always try to plan out something special for them and end up embarrassing Len in front of Miku since she unsurprisingly _knew_ from the beginning. He sometimes wondered if Miku actually had mind-reading, because there was no way that she was that of a genius to figure out things like Rin's plans.

It may have sounded childish, but then again it almost seemed impossible and that was when she felt insulted.

"Don't insult my intelligence!"

Len had grown tired of hearing that sentence not just from Miku, but his teachers back in his high school days. When ever those stupid students talked back their teacher, they would always repeat that same line. The syllables all had the same tone just as how Miku had said it earlier.

He sighed, blowing out a breath of smoke. Len only ever smoked when he was stressing or depressed. Miku found out this not too long ago. He started smoking when Neru broke up with him and since then he's only been barely smoking. He flicked the burning ashes off the butt and stared up at the gray sky.

December thirty-first, two-thousand twelve. The cold air bit at his skin and Miku just went inside his house when she saw him taking out his cigarette. She scolded him countless of times to stop smoking or else he would die before they could have the chance to grow old together.

She actually scared him and he stopped for a while. He wasn't addicted, but he just had the urge to smoke today just for once. He wasn't stressing over anything or was depressed. He just needed to relax. Shoveling snow off his driveway and sidewalk was already a pain in the ass and not to mention that he was having a hard time with his job.

He wouldn't be surprised is he was fired. Damn it. Len dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. He stood there on his porch, letting the biting wind caress its fingers across his skin and ruffle his hair.

After making sure that the smoke wasn't slinging to his clothes he went back inside. The whole group (Len, Miku, Rin, Mikuo, Neu, Dell, Kaito, and Meiko) were all planning to have a party for New Years. They had all the food, games and whatnot to stay up to midnight until two-thousand, thirteen arrived. It was nine in the morning right now.

Rin and the rest of the women were going to Miku's house to cook at eleven, so what was Len left to do while she was gone cooking? He honestly didn't know. He didn't drink, so there wouldn't be any beer, but with an exception of _sake_.

He saw Miku checking a list of her food and making sure she had what she needed. Len suddenly laughed and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?" she grew accustomed to his habit of just laughing at something that seemed funny to him randomly.

"Why are you in my house looking for the ingredients. Shouldn't you be looking for them at yours? I mean, you're going to cook at your house, right?" Len was trying to prove a point and obviously Miku wasn't going to agree. That was alright, he wanted her to stay anyways. She gave a simple shrug and poked her tongue out at her.

He stared at it for a while and then pointed a finger in her face. "You know what?" with that question he took the list away and held it away from Miku who was currently trying to get it back.

"What, and give me back the list!"

He smirked. "We haven't kissed in a while..." he trailed off purposely and Miku noticed it easily. She crossed her arms.

"And your point is?"

Sometimes she just got on his nerves. Len sighed and glared at her. "Kiss me, and then I'll give you the list." He couldn't help but laugh when Miku blushed furiously and didn't say anything. Finally she huffed and Len laughed in triumph.

"No tongue this time, okay?"

He pondered for a moment. "Hmm..." he glanced at her, "maybe."

"Len!" but even if she was a bit angry she laughed and placed her hands on his shoulders. He stood there, his arms held behind his back with the list, as Miku leaned forward, her eyes closed. He slowly shut his as he soon felt the heat emitting from her.

He could feel her coming closer and the very hairs of his neck stood on its ends. Goosebumps traveled along his skin, creeping and making him shudder. He waited and then felt her lips barely touch his. He was still waiting for her to deepen the kiss, but he felt her arms wrap around his neck and bringing him closer, but not their lips.

She was teasing him and he couldn't help but chuckle. He stopped shortly when her hands snaked down. Oh, so she was deciding to take it further, huh? Len smirked and leaned to touch their lips, but she wouldn't let him. He frowned and shot his eyes open to see Miku's half-lidded eyes staring deeply into his.

Her hot breath hit his lips and Len had the urge to quickly bring their lips together. She stopped letting him kiss her freely when he decided to french kiss with her. It's been two months since then and Len just realized that kissing her was his guilty pleasure...well, it was more like she herself was his guilty pleasure.

He stood their, very calmly, trying not to make it too obvious that he could feel her hands going to his arms.

Len did the same, looking into her teal eyes, their lips not even an inch, but just a hair away. Their breathes were moistening each others lips and Len felt his stomach tighten. He wanted to hurry up and crash their lips when he suddenly pulled up his arms to keep Miku from grabbing the list.

She growled and hit his chest. Len burst into laughter and stuffed it into his back pocket.

"Nice try, but I guess I am pretty smart, too." Before she could say anything Len pressed their lips together and quickly deepened it. Miku tired pushing him away, but gave in and let him embrace her closely where their bodies were nearly crushing against one another. Oh, how they both missed this sensation.

She didn't even noticed that Len was pushing them towards the couch since she was so caught up with the kiss until she felt him pinning her. Miku pulled away just as soon as she felt his tongue brush on hers.

"Len, you said no tongue!" she managed to sit up, but couldn't make him release her.

"I never said I promised." he smiled and lay his head on her chest. "You liked it, though." He heard her heart skip a beat and race, as he purred.

"I-I did not!"

"Liar!" he attacked her and the house was filled with her screams and laughing. Len spent minutes tickling and chasing after her around the house. She kept throwing things at him and threatening to kick his ass if he continued to bite her. Finally after pinching a pressure point at his neck and making him fall Miku noticed she received a hickey on her neck.

She screamed at him and wasn't glad that Len was beginning to practice karate, too. If he was just as good as her, or even better then she wouldn't be able to win over him. He just started karate lesson not too long ago and each day he gave his best effort, because apparently he wanted to be better than Miku so he could protect her.

She refused to face that Len was getting better everyday and it came to a point where he was able to pin her down without getting flipped by her and even hit a pressure point.

But she honestly wanted to have a boyfriend who was able to protect her. Sometimes she wanted to be the stronger one. It didn't matter anymore as Len lay on his bed. He managed to chase her to his bedroom on purpose. She was not going to have sex with him and she even specifically told him that, too.

"Len, I told you, we're not having sex until we get married." She tried catching her breath and if only Len hadn't latched onto her unexpectedly then she would have been able to breath.

"We're getting married?!" all this time after months of dating (not even a year) and wanting to be with her, Miku was saying she wanted to get married to him? He felt like fainting, but would not do so in front of her.

She gave him a look. "Well, yeah - ah!"

He embraced her and laughed heartily; he would never think that he would actually find the love of his life.

. . .

"Okay, so lets play some strip poker!"

Rin slapped a deck of cards onto the table, while Mikuo placed a bottle of sake along with cups. Len gave a frown at his sister mentioning playing such a game like this. He may have been perverted, but he wasn't going to go that far as to play some suggestive games. He wouldn't even think Miku would agree.

"That sounds fun."

How wrong he was, as everyone looked at her in shock. They would never, _ever _have thought that she would actually want to play a game like this. Just an hour ago they had finished eating the food the women prepared, while the men killed the time by playing some tradition Japanese games and visiting the shrine.

They all planned to play some games to keep themselves awake until New Years and it was only six in the afternoon. Len honestly didn't think that they (at least him) would be able to survive playing games like this until midnight. He gave a sigh of defeat and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright, but only _one_ bottle of sake, _okay_?" he especially gave Mikuo a look since he brought three bottles of sake. He was thankful that he didn't buy a strong one. "I'm not drinking, until the end."

Miku looked at him and smiled. "You're a good boyfriend." She quickly pecked him on his cheek and he grinned. "You don't drink, but have to stop smoking or you'll die!"

"You're beginning to smoke, again?" Rin shuffled the cards and quickly passed them out. She hated it when Len smoked, especially when Neru broke up with him Len smoked for a straight two weeks. She nearly killed him in every way possible when he was smoking at that time. She glared at him. "You only smoke when you're depressed or stressing."

Len shrugged. "I wasn't depressed; I just wanted to relax."

Kaito took out his wallet and smirked. "I bet you're depressed over the fact that you haven't banged Miku yet, right?"

The two of Len and Miku blushed furiously while the rest laughed, even Neru and Dell. "Shut the hell up. It's not like you have done it with Meiko either, right...?" he crossed his arms and looked at him, but when Kaito looked rather serious he asked again, "wait...right?" no one answered him. "N-no way, you and Meiko already did..._that?!_"

"Yeah," Kaito said rather bluntly.

"Kaito, no money, we have chips." Meiko continued casually.

"Wait, what about you two?" Len pointed to Neru and Dell and they blushed. "What the hell?! No; don't tell me you too sis'?" he was ready to murder Mikuo.

"No, we're waiting, but does it hurt Meiko?"

"At first, but then after it will feel _really_ good." Meiko smiled sweetly, while emphasizing 'really' and Kaito laughed. "Right Neru?" the brunette giggled when she refused to answer, her face burning. "Don't worry Miku, I'll make sure Len goes gentle on you."

"Yeah, don't fuck my sister like no tomorrow." Mikuo screamed and hid under the table when two - no - three cups of sake cups were thrown at him. One from Rin, Len and Miku. "I was joking!" he shuddered as it looked like Rin was going to strangle him, Miku torture him, and Len murder him ruthlessly, brutally, and in the most slowly and agonizingly way possible.

He stayed silent for a while as the other four laughed. After calming down they finally started.

"Okay, now before we start, are we all officially sure to be stripped naked in front of each other?" they nodded at Len's question. "Remember, we take off everything, underwear and all. No regrets?"

"No regrets." They said in unison.

"Okay one more thing," Len interrupted before they could pick up their cards.

"What; hurry up I want to play!" Rin complained, as she eagerly tapped her foot.

"What should the loser do?"

Everyone pondered for a moment and suddenly (no surprise) Rin smirked wickedly and cackled. Instantly everyone knew that they could not lose or else they would have nightmares on being the loser of doing the most humiliating thing. She decided to keep it to herself until the game ended. And so the game began.

They played more than ten rounds. Each round someone lost and had to sacrifice a piece of their clothing they had on. Len never really enjoyed playing poker, but so far he was winning. He was still fully clothed and grew cocky. Everyone else had one or two pieces of clothes taken off. Everyone was glad that they had sweaters.

Kaito grumbled under his breath and took off his shirt and was now bare-chested. Meiko laughed as he rolled his eyes. Everyone else burst into laughter as well.

Next round Rin lost. She hesitantly took her shirt off. Mikuo blushed and looked away. Dell lost the next round; next was Mikuo; next was Meiko; next was Kaito again. Len was becoming impatient. Miku had only taken off her sweater and when she lost Len nearly shouted in joy, but quickly frowned when he discovered she was wearing a tank top under her long sleeved shirt.

He cursed silently under his breath and when Miku glanced at him he acted as if he nothing was wrong. The game continued until someone was actually nearly naked. Len was still winning...until now.

"What; n-no, I won!" he slapped down his cards and saw that he had the lowest numbers. He growled and took off his sweater. Next round he lost once more and stripped off his t-shirt, struggling with it for a moment as if it was strangling him. The others stared. "What?"

"How can you have _more_..._m-more_ muscles than _me_?" Kaito tried refraining himself form staring, but Len's biceps and abs were compelling him to look back.

The blonde man sniffled and held his cards close to him. "I work my ass off." His reply was blunt and he smirked. Kaito was jealous, and Mikuo, and Dell. The silver-headed man may have been stoic, but he still had some emotion in him somewhere deep in his heart.

"You know, on second thought I don't think you should have sex with my sister; you'll break her in two." Mikuo said, his voice cracking and quivering. Len and Miku stayed silent, seeming to move an extra inch away from each other. The aura thickened heavily that everyone shuddered as a chill ran down their spines, all but Len and Miku.

"I get his head." Miku claimed.

"I want his limbs." Len announced.

Everyone grew silent in fear and didn't dare say anything else. By the time Len was only in his boxers Miku was winning, still being fully clothes despite her sweater and long-sleeved shirt.

"I bet you haven't even seen Miku naked, or even worse, in her bra!" Kaito laughed, but Meiko glared at him and he stopped.

They all wanted to laugh it off like a joke, but when Miku and Len didn't laugh they knew it was true...kind of. The blonde swallowed thickly and Miku acted like Kaito didn't say anything. Truly Len, only once, saw her in her garments, but he didn't say anything.

They awkwardly continued to play the game. By now everyone was in their undergarments expect for Miku. Len wanted her to lose and everyone else did, too.

"I'm not doing my own punishment." Rin announced and Len yelled at her.

"No, you are doing your own bet!" He waved his finger in his sisters face and she threatened him that she would bite it off. "I win!"

"I lost."

The group turned their attention to Miku who admitted her loss and she took off her tank-top. Len bite his lip, his face heating up badly that it felt as if he had a terrible fever. His pulse raced and his heart hammered against his chest painfully and satisfyingly. Sweat glistened on his skin and he immediately felt like fainting.

"Len, your boxer has a bulge." Rin's voice trembled as she tried hard not to laugh. "But I have to say Miku looks pretty damn sexy in that lace bra." The others nodded in agreement, as if they were in a business meeting. Her brother drew his legs to his chest and ignored what Rin had said.

Next round Miku lost once more and her pants went. Now officially everyone was in their garments. Surprisingly Miku was taking this calmly. She wasn't flustering unlike the other women and she actually seemed to be having fun. Len wrinkled his nose and caught himself staring at Miku once more. He suddenly realized something.

"Hey, it's not fair that women have a bra and panty while men have only boxers!"

"Or briefs, you forgot briefs." Mikuo said pointing at Kaito and he growled. "But Len's right, it's not fair."

"Then do you guys want to wear bras to make it fair?" somehow Rin was not joking this one time.

"..."

"You should have kept you fucking mouth shut, bastard!" Dell deathly glared at Len as he fidgeted in Miku's bra. The guys ended up having to wear her bras since they all agreed that it wasn't fair.

"You have nice bras, Miku." Mikuo smiled like nothing was wrong, as he sat their hunched and looking utterly ridiculous in her teal bra. Len had a black one, Dell a violet one, and Kaito a white one. They were all a nice B or C-cup size and it nearly strangled them since it was meant for a petite body, not muscular one.

"Shut up, now we're even thanks to me." Len said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks to you we're getting pictures taken!" Kaito growled dangerously, but Meiko calmed him down. "Let's just hurry up and play."

They took so long playing strip poker that they hadn't realized it was already eight. As the saying went, time flies when having fun. Len smiled as he looked at the group. At least he had friends. If Miku never entered his life then he wouldn't have these idiots (sarcasm) as his friends. They made him laugh and look forward to visiting each other.

"Let's all grow old together." He said and laid down his cards.

They looked at him and smiled brightly. Everyone else revealed their cards and gasped. He looked at his own cards and grew paper-white pale.

"No, you're all bluffing." A tremor hinted in his voice as he spoke and looked at all their cards and back to his. "_No,_ _I did not lose!_"

"Did you bring the camera?"

"Here,"

"Alright, now it's time to be humiliated."

"I can't believe your my sister!"

. . .

The house was filled with loud laughter and sayings of 'My stomach hurts!' or 'I can't breath!' and 'I'm crying from laughing too hard!'.

Len sulked as he sat, fully clothed, in the corner of his living room. Rin connected the camera to his TV and now everyone was able to see Len. He felt like he truly was going to die.

The deal was that whoever lost would have to dress up in a _Sakura Card Captor_ cosplay dress. No one asked why Rin had Sakura's costume, but she made Len wear it and do poses and sing in the highest pitch he could manage. The costume was small, short, humiliating and made him look like a pathetic idiot of a shota whom lost to a bet...in which he did.

Len groaned, ready to burn the camera and laugh manically, saying no one saw anything. He was just glad that Rin wasn't going to post it up on the internet. Miku came over to him, wiping a tear.

"Sorry Len."

"No, no, it's alright, I'll just make sure to go _gentle_ on you." He smiled innocently and took grab of her arms. Miku flinched. "You know I'm close to being a black belt and I would be able to suppress you." He smirked wickedly and Miku slapped him right across his face. He slowly turned to look at her with no emotion for a moment, and then attacked her.

"Get him Miku!"

"No, Len; pin her down!"

Miku pinched his neck and he fell onto her, losing his breath. "Do you enjoy watching us wrestle?!" she nearly screamed as they nodded. "Oh, you mine as well bet on money, too." Of course she was being sarcastic, but they took out their wallets and she shrieked as Len glared at her and wrapped her arms around her.

"No betting, because Miku could kick my ass." He stuck out his tongue at them and glanced at the clock. "But I said 'could' not 'will'." He snickered and Miku shoved him off her with ease.

For the rest of the night they passed the time playing more games, talking about their lives (in which everyone had a good hard laugh about) and never felt more closer like family. Len wished this would last forever and gosh he sounded sentimental. He excused himself for some fresh air despite the cold air.

He stared up into the night sky as stars faintly lit it up along with the moon. Snow slowly fell and his breath was seen. Hearing footsteps he turned around and saw Miku smiling and walking up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and they stood their in silence.

"Miku,"

"Hm?"

"If we had children—"

"It's too early to talk about children. We haven't even been dating for a year yet and we need to wait more longer. I mean I love you very much and all, but let's wait. But we aren't even that experienced in this love thing yet—"

Len tightly squeezed her body against his and placed a hand over her mouth. He leaned closely to her face and slowly grazed his lips against her cheek to her ear. "Shut up and kiss me." He released her mouth and their lips met. The kiss lingered; he didn't deepen it and there was no tongue. It was a tender and warm kiss that waved off the cold air around them.

He broke the kiss and Miku was slightly dazed. They smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"Hey lovebirds, it's almost time!" Rin snickered along with the others. Len blushed furiously. "We watched the whole thing, just so you know."

Len ignored them and pushed Miku inside. They gathered around the TV and watched as the news rolled. A huge crowd of thousands gathered around in the center city of Tokyo. Mikuo opened the sake bottled poured the contents into everyone's cup and they all waited.

Len glanced at his clock; eleven, fifty-nine. He smiled and turned to look at his friends, his arm wrapped around Miku's waist.

"This year I was glad to have met Miku; if not for her I would have never met any of you guys, besides Rin." He chuckled and they laughed along with him. "I've had fun tonight with you all, and next year would be even better." He raised his cup and the others mimicked him. "To a happy new year and for the surprises that will come along in the future!"

They counted down along with the newsman and the people.

"Five,"

Miku beamed up at Len.

"Four,"

Len did the same.

"Three,"

"I love you, Miku."

"Two,"

"I love you, too."

"One; happy new years!"

They cheered loudly and they could even hear the cheers from others houses in the same neighborhood. They tapped their cups together lightly and drank it down. Len and the rest rooted for the new year of two-thousand, thirteen, no longer two-thousand, twelve. Len hugged Miku and kissed her quickly.

"Happy new years, Len."

"Happy new years, babe."

"Happy new years!" in unison together they shouted.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Years to you all! I love all my readers and I hope you guys have a wonderful new years with your resolution (especially for me XD) Hooray for 2013!

Thank you for reading and please review!

Mizuki


End file.
